Mrs Baggins
by unbreakable pixie
Summary: After being married for a decade Flora decides a perfect anniversary gift is a map; for her and Bilbo to go on an adventure. However she finds herself in Rivendell with her husband and the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Can Flora still give Bilbo the adventure he wanted? Will they go in the forest in search of elves? Will she join the company? Bilbo x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Baggins**

I looked around, once again I was lost. After Radagast the brown had saved from the Mirkwood forest, he seemed to lost his direction and flew off his sled. I picked myself up as I saw Radagast disappear right before my eyes. 'Damn wizard!' I cursed to myself. However if it wasn't for Radagasat I wouldn't be here now.

I started walking in some direction, at least I was out of the forest but now I was out in the open and there was always something out here.

It seemed like I walked for days until I heard a horn blaring in the distant.

"Hello?" I whispered. From a distant I could see horses chasing an orc pack. It must be the race of men or elves either way, I knew they would help me. I started running towards the battle.

"Hello!" I shouted. It got the horses attention, while they got the last orc.

The closer I got, the more I could see. It was Lord Elron.

Before I started shouting again, one of the elves picked me up by the shirt.

"Hey!"

"My lord, this was calling for your attention." The elf holding me said presenting to me to Lord Elron.

I must have looked a sight. My hair was filled with dirt and sticks, my clothes were dirtied and had stains of blood and dirt. I had cuts of my hands and ankle.

"Flora." He smiled.

"Hello! Can I have ride back with you? I got lost." I said, the elf let me down and now all the elves were surrounding me.

"Of course, my child."

I rode with Lord Elron.

We were riding back when I asked Lord Elron what he was doing out, away from Rivendell.

"There was an orc pack near our borders. What were doing out in Middle Earth by yourself?"

"I was getting something for my husband and I got lost."

When we made it back to Rivendell where I noticed there was a band of dwarves and Gandalf the grey standing there with Lindir.

Lord Elron made a circle around the dwarves as they got defensive about the elves on the horses.

"Mithrandia." Lord Elron greeted Gandalf. I waved at him being quite tired from getting lost.

"Lord Elron."

They talked in elvish and I got off the horse. I stood next to Lindir asking him about the dwarves.

"What are dwarves doing here?"

"They must seek refuge."

"Strange for orcs to come near our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Lord Elron said as he hugged Gandalf, giving his sword to Lindir.

"That may have been us." Gandalf said looking over at the dwarves.

Lord Elron smiled.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." The dwarf, Thorin didn't look to please that he talking to Lord Elron.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Thorin didn't like elves or Lord Elron but it didn't phase Lord Elron.

He spoke to them in elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insults?" One of the other dwarf suddenly shouted.

Before the dwarves got into a frenzy Gandalf calmed them down.

"No master Gloin, he is offering you food."

The dwarves huddle back talking among each other as if to discuss such a matter.

'Food. I miss food.' I thought.

"Well in that case, lead on." The dwarf said.

I smiled and almost laughed at the idea that dwarves would turn down free food. We all followed Lindir to the dinning hall where the dwarves sat at the table and elves brought out food. It seemed like none of the dwarves notice me since none of them said anything but then again I did look like a sight.

"I'll need a bath." I said to one of the maiden elf. She nodded and went away to draw a bath for me.

I waited in the dining hall watching the dwarves trying to eat elven food, but it seemed like they don't have a taste for healthy, green food. There's where I saw him.

"Bilbo?" I shouted from across the hall.

"Flora?" I started running at him.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

He wasn't prepared to catch me at all, I jumped him and we ended up on the floor.

"Where have you been? Why are you all dirty?" He said.

I laughed as I remembered how I must looked.

"I was out looking for a present for you." I said getting up dusting off my clothes even though that wouldn't help.

"Well it would have been nice to have gotten a letter from you." He said suddenly cross.

"How long has it been?" I was suddenly worried about the time span.

"It's been two months!"

'Damnit!'

"I'm sorry Bilbo! I didn't mean to be gone for so long, I got lost!" I said hugging him.

"Please Bilbo, I didn't mean it." I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back. He was worried and I didn't help it at all.

It took me a full minute to realize why Bilbo was here.

"Why are you here!?" I said nearly shouting.

He became flustered.

"Um, well. You see...umm..."

"He's on an adventure with us!" Two dwarves said suddenly standing next to me.

"He's our burglar." The other one said.

"Who are you two then?"

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They said bowing to me.

I felt suddenly embarrassed I looked behind me and all the dwarves were looking at Bilbo and I.

"Who are you? Mrs. Boggins?" Kili asked.

"Yes, hello." I waved to them.

"I'm Flora Baggins, I'm Bilbo's wife."

I suddenly felt embarrassed as I saw all the dwarves look at me.

The dwarves went into a frenzy and Bilbo got me out and into a more quiet place.

"Look at you, Bilbo Baggins on an adventure with dwarves!" I said nearly laughing.

"Well it was mostly Gandalf's idea." He said smiling.

"Well did you ever think that I was going to come back?"

He paused for a moment to think.

"Well I did but then I realized that I could get you something too." He said smiling.

"Well I'm just glad that you're safe and with dwarves."

He smiled and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Excuse me, my lady but your bath is ready." Lindir said interrupting us.

"Thank you Lindir. I'll see you at dinner!" I said winking at Bilbo who blushed.

I followed Lindir to the bath, he left me alone and I got comfy in the bath. I must have spent hours bathing since the sun was starting to come down.

I rushed to finish getting cleaned up and ready for dinner.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was now clean of dirt and sticks but still frizzy long and brown. I changed into a white shirt with a black waistcoat and brown trousers that came to my ankle. I decided that I looked fine and I didn't need my red coat.

* * *

I looked around the pillar as I got nervous.

I decided to wear my red coat, hoping that I'd feel a little better with something comfortable on.

"Hello there lass!" One of the dwarf said to me, surprising me.

I punched him.

"You shouldn't try to scare me!" I shouted at the dwarf.

His cheek was now red but he was still smiling.

"You've got some fight in you."

"Bofur what are you doing?" Bilbo said appearing.

"Bilbo!"

"I just wanted to say hello." The dwarf, Bofur said, still smiling.

I hugged Bilbo and held his hand.

"Flora, this is Bofur. Don't mind him."

"Hello, don't try to scare me." I waved.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Bilbo said.

I felt suddenly nervous again as I had all eyes on me.

"Um, is this normal for them?" I whispered to Bilbo.

"To stare at you? Probably, they would never believe I have a wife." He said.

I frowned as he said that. Why would they doubt Bilbo?

"You already know Fili and Kili. You just met Bofur. There's Dwalin, Balin, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Gloin,Bifur, and the leader of this adventure is Thorin Oakenshield."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Flora, Bilbo's wife."

"Tell us lass! Where you've been?" Gloin asked.

We sat down at the table as I answered the question.

"I went out to get Bilbo a present for our anniversary, sorry I think it got ripped up." I said the last part to Bilbo.

"I told you, you didn't have to go and get me something."

"And why not?" I said crossing my arms.

"Because."

"Because is not a valid answer. Now I dare you to open it." I said giving Bilbo his gift.

"You traveled for two months to get me this?" He said as if it was ridiculous.

"Open it." I couldn't help smiling, it took me two months and not dying to get it.

Bilbo opened it in front of all the dwarves.

"It's a map." Bilbo said unfurling it.

"Not just any map. It's a map of the woodland realms and the places beyond it." Bilbo set the map down and all the dwarves looked at it.

"Flora, did you steal it?" Bilbo asked.

The dwarves seemed surprised that someone like me even made it that far.

"Um, no is the answer." I said nuzzling my head on Bilbo shoulder.

I smiled one of my all knowing smile.

"What are these red spots?" One of the dwarves asked.

"Some bugs blood..." I said.

Bilbo was the only one looking at me for real answers.

I cuddle up with Bilbo watching look at the map in amazement.

"So you went all the way to woodland realms to steal me this map?" Bilbo questioned, all the dwarves looked intensely at me.

"Yes." I said looking at Bilbo as if it was the only obvious answer in the world.

"Why?"

"Because you've always wanted to go on an adventure and I thought with a map of the woodland realms we would go together." I chuckled.

"But here you are traveling with dwarves. I guess I'm a little late." I said with a small sad smile on my face.

The dwarves talked among each other as Bilbo continued reading the map, unsure of what to say.

**Later In The Evening**

"Are you insane?" Bilbo asked as we sat out in the garden.

"Possibly. But you're the one that married me." I said laughing.

We stayed up, despite the lack of rest I had gotten.

"Flora, you really didn't have to do that. I mean all the way to the woodland realms? Doesn't that seem excessive?" Bilbo said giving one of his worried looks.

"No. It was fun and I wanted to really give you an adventure so I went out and tried to bring you one."

Bilbo looked me as if I was crazy now.

"Were those blood stains? Your blood?" Bilbo said changing the subject.

"Maybe." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Where? What! Are you okay?" He said starting to make a fuss.

"I'm fine Bilbo! It was just some thorns." I said holding him back from getting up and checking me.

I held his hands and he held mine.

"I'm not sure if I'll come back alive." Bilbo started.

"If you think you're leaving me here you've got another thing coming Mr. Baggins!" I said getting up and looking at him.

"What makes you think your coming with? I mean, I barley came with..." Bilbo said.

I looked at Bilbo, he had a mixture of fear and excitement running through him.

"I love you Bilbo and I'm not leaving you. Especially when we just got back together. I don't care what you or the dwarves say I am coming with."

Bilbo didn't say anything.

"I'm coming with." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"What makes you think you'll convince Thorin?" Bilbo said in a small voice.

"He'll take me." I smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's standing right behind us."

Bilbo and I turned around and it wasn't Thorin but Balin, Fili, and Kili.

"We've all made the decision and ask for you to join us." Balin said.

I looked over at Bilbo, "told you."

Bilbo sighed and I could tell he was worried.

"Although I would like to know how you escape the woodland elves." Balin said.

"There's something in the forest and they will not follow. The elves will not go pass their border."

"What is your weapon of choice?" Fili asked.

"Elvish made daggers."

"Do you expect anything in return?" Kili asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Bilbo signed a contract, he'll get 1/14 of the treasure when and if we succeed this journey." Balin explained.

I thought about it for a second.

"Just my husband." I said looking at Bilbo.

* * *

_2 months ago_

_"Bilbo" I called for him outside._

_"Yes?" He shouted._

_"Do you know what today is?" _

_He came outside._

_"It's spring!"_

_"It's lovely." He said noticing more flowers that usual in his garden._

_"Do you realize it's been a ten long years since we've been together?" _

_"Yes and?" _

_"This calls for a celebration! I will get you the best thing ever!" I said grabbing his hands and smiling._

_"You don't have to do that." _

_"Nope! No! I insist I will make post haste! I will return soon!" I said kissing Bilbo before running off._

_"Flora!" He shouted._

_"Flora!"_

_"I'll be back soon enough Mr. Baggins!" I shouted back._

* * *

Hello all, a hobbit pixie here!

I'm back in the writing game because of procrastination and school. I've decided to take up the time to be a full time student and writing on the side all the while trying to maintain a C average! So please forgive my writing, it will be revised when finished (maybe) and I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first hobbit fic and I have to say that I love all the movies and I always cringe at the ending because I never want it to end.

Please review (nicely), favourite, and all the other things.

-A hobbit pixie

P.S. I own only my oc and nothing else! Thanks for reading x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs. Baggins**

We left Rivendell and I could tell Bilbo didn't want to leave.

"Come on Bilbo. We'll come back someday." I said whispering it to him, knowing Thorin didn't like eleves.

"A woman in our company? Is that really a good idea?"

"She stole a map from the woodland elves!"

"For the burglar!"

I heard the dwarves talking about me and I couldn't help but to smile. I was worth my salt and any man or dwarf that got in my way would never hear the end of it.

We traveled for days on foot, it felt like the journey would never stop.

One night it started pouring down on us as traveled against the mountain.

"Hold on!" One of the dwarves shouted.

It was raining sideways and we were climbing a mountain. I was behind Bilbo, when he slipped and nearly fell off the mountain.

"Bilbo!" I had a grasp on his hand and Dwalin pulled him before he could fall.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted over this weather.

"You are alright?" I asked Bilbo still holding his hand.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said sounding distant but a firm hold on my hand.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted. We all watched a rock was being hurled towards the mountain.

We all clung to the mountain, holding for dear life. I heard all the dwarves shouting to hold on. Once the debris flew pass us, we saw a rock figure move.

"It's not a thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" Balin shouted.

The rock figures came alive and were hurling rocks at each other. We were caught right in the middle of it.

"Well bless me! The legends are true! Stone giants!" Bofur shouted. We watched the giant come alive and getting hit by a rock.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin shouted.

We all did our best to hang on as the stone giants were throwing rocks at each other and the mountain was crumbling. The mountain started to separate. I looked up and we were on a stone giant waking up.

"Hang on!" I shouted. The others noticed the mountain separating.

The stone giant we were watching was head butting the one that we were on.

I wasn't sure what was happening as everything just seemed loud and holding on for dear life.

The next thing I knew that happen was we were in a cave and Bilbo held my hand for dear life. After we all settled I looked over at Bilbo who looked terribly sad.

"Bilbo, what's the matter?" I whispered not to wake the dwarves.

"Spooked. Rest! You need it." He whispered back. I couldn't help but instantly fall asleep on Bilbo's shoulder. I was exhausted but I didn't want to drag everyone down.

* * *

"Where am I?" I said getting up.

The last thing I remembered was being in that cave but now I was outside with the company.

"Where's Bilbo?"

"I'll tell you where he is! Heading back home where he belongs!" Thorin shouted, very angrily.

"You're wrong, Bilbo wouldn't do that!" I shouted.

"Your hobbit is long gone!" Thorin shouted. I didn't understand why he was so angry at Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins is a good man! He wouldn't leave!" I looked at the others who said nothing and looked back at the cave.

I started towards it until Thorin grabbed my arm.

"We're not wasting time to find him."

I violently pulled my arm away from him and we locked in to a death stare.

"Em, Hello." Bilbo said appearing out of nowhere.

"Bilbo!" I said forgetting the whole moment with Thorin. The dwarves cheered, all except for Thorin who looked at Bilbo suspiciously.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said.

I hugged him hard.

"We'd given up on you!" Kili said. The dwarves were relieved except for Thorin.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" Thorin asked suspicious of Bilbo.

I stayed by Bilbo's side as he tried to explain what happened to him.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said feeling the tension in the air.

"It matters. I want to know." Thorin said.

"Why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Everyone was moved by Bilbo's speech.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the orc pack was right behind us ready to attack.

"Out of the frying pan..."

"And into the fire. Run!"

"Run!" Gandalf shouted.

We all started running but it seemed like we didn't have much of a chance, the orc pack was right on our tail. We kept running till there wasn't any where else to run to, we made it to the edge of the mountain.

"Up into the trees! Climb!" Gandalf shouted. The warg scouts were right in our faces.

I threw one of my daggers right at the warg scout before climbing a tree.

"Bilbo! Climb!" I shouted.

Bilbo was grabbing his sword out of warg scout's head.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted, all the dwarves started climbing the trees. Bilbo and Thorin were still on the ground.

We watched as more warg scouts came, Bilbo and Thorin climbed up the tree in just seconds before they were surrounding us.

The leader of them came out, it was Azog the defiler.

_"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain." _

"It cannot be." Thorin said, in disbelief.

_"That one is mine. Kill the others!" _

The warg scouts started attacking the trees. Biting branches off, getting closer with every jump. Until finally one of the wargs broke the tree sending it into a domino effect. We all managed to jump tree to tree, till we were on the last one near the edge of the mountain.

We lit pine cones on fire and threw them at the wargs. It bought us some time but then the tree started to give out. We were all hanging onto the tree as it was starting to hang off the cliff.

"Mister Gandalf!" Ori and Dori nearly fell over but Gandalf caught them with his staff.

It seemed like we were doomed.

Thorin headed into a fight with Azog, while the rest of us could only watch and hang on for dear life.

I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Bilbo helped Thorin and killed a orc.

"Bilbo!" I was both scared and happy.

I climb way off the tree and ran to help my husband.

"What are you doing!"

"The same thing you're doing!"

I said suddenly fearful.

_"Kill them."_

I threw a few daggers at them hitting them off to the side, but it provoked them even more.

Suddenly all the dwarves came to help and went into a battle with the orcs.

I wasn't very sure how we were doing but the eagles came!

The eagles helped us get away, even if meant we were only carrying our weapons and the clothes off our backs.

"What were you doing!?" Bilbo nearly shouted at me.

"The same thing you were doing."

He looked at me as if I was insane and I smiled warmly at him.

"You won't lose me Bilbo if that's what you're worried about."

I held his hand.

"What kind of husband am I if you're following me into...danger!?" Bilbo said squeezing my hand.

"A good one. Besides if I remembered right I'm suppose to protect you in the same way." I said smiling.

Bilbo chuckled as he remembered the speech I gave on the day we got married.

"Of course..." He smiled.

The eagles let us down on a remote cliff, letting us all off gently. The only one who probably had injuries was Thorin but once the eagles left, Gandalf used his wizard magic to awaken Thorin.

"Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf said.

I stood next to Bilbo smiling and Bilbo seemed relieved that Thorin had woken up.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin's expression changed.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said grateful for Bilbo's actions.

He hugged Bilbo and we all started cheering.

"But I'm sorry that I doubted you." Thorin started.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I"m not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." He looked at Gandalf.

I smiled, later I would ask Bilbo why Gandalf brought him along on this adventure.

And there, Thorin saw it from the distant.

Erebor, the lonely mountain.

"The last great dwarf kingdom of Middle Earth..." Gandalf said.

"The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin said noticing a raven flying towards the mountain.

"I do believe the worst is behind us now." Bilbo said.

_Oh Bilbo, if you knew what were going to run into..._ I thought as I remembered how I barley escaped.

* * *

Hello a hobbit pixie here!

I do hope you've enjoyed it. I'm sorry in advance if my writing is terrible, I'm only writing to procrastinate school work so my head is all over the place.

Thanks for reading, please leave reviews (nicely), favourites, and all those other things.

-A hobbit pixie

P.S. I only own my oc and nothing else! Thanks for reading! x x


End file.
